


Mate

by efinie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: Бенни был минным полем, и прежде Сэм прислушивался к предупредительным знакам. Но теперь он пренебрег ими и пошел напролом.





	Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373640) by [CinRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinRose/pseuds/CinRose). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Осознание чьего-то присутствия в комнате вывело Дина из задумчивости. Он поднял глаза от экрана ноутбука, и его хмурый взгляд стал нежным. Сэм выглядел лучше, хотя все еще переступал осторожно, словно оберегая рану. Дин снова нахмурился, заметив свободные штаны, мешковатую рубашку и босые ноги. Ничего узкого. Ничего ограничивающего.

— Так что, как я понимаю, Мама уехала?

— Да. С ней Кас. Она хотела уехать ненадолго, и Кас предложил составить ей компанию, — сказал Дин с легкой затаенной улыбкой.

— Что? — Сэм догадался, что это шутка, но не понял соль. Дин покачал головой, не в настроении объяснять жалкие и неуклюжие попытки Каса удержать Маму за пределами Бункера рядом с собой. Не то чтобы он очень старался.

— Ничего. Эй, ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке? Кас нормально тебя исцелил? — спросил он.

Легкая улыбка тронула губы Сэма, пока он шел поближе к библиотеке. Тем не менее Дин не мог не заметить, что Сэм двигался таким образом, чтобы сохранить между ними расстояние.

— Да, конечно, — фыркнул Сэм. — Во всяком случае, после того, как почти раздавил мне ребра.

— Да, этот парень любитель пообниматься, — сказал Дин, вторя мягкому смеху Сэма, хотя не чувствовал веселья, слишком обеспокоенный тем, как Сэм держался рядом с ним. Между ними медленно нарастало напряжение, сначала статически, а затем заискрило. Сэм облизнул губы, и Дин понял, что нужно приготовиться.

— Да. Эм… Итак. Она назвала Бенни твоим дружком, — сказал Сэм, глядя вниз. Его тон и формулировка застали Дина врасплох.

— Что? О, да ладно, мужик, ты же понимаешь, что «дружок» — словечко из МериПоппинсЛенда, — быстро парировал Дин, но у него перехватило дыхание, когда Сэм поднял голову и поймал его взгляд. Карие глаза были грязно-коричневыми, и только тогда до Дина действительно дошло, как сильно это повлияло на Сэма и сколько он, должно быть, передумал. Сердце Дина бешено забилось в груди.

— Мы с тобой оба знаем, что она не называла его твоим «другом».  
Вот так просто бомба была сброшена. Дин глубоко вдохнул и схватился за затылок, не в состоянии смотреть Сэму в глаза, вместо этого блуждая взглядом по открытому ноутбуку, который отслеживал мобильники бриташек, по книгам, по твердой древесине стола, едва ли замечая все это, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы все правильно сформулировать в голове, прежде чем он посадит их в еще более глубокую яму.

Сэм, похоже, не хотел давать Дину время собраться с мыслями.

— Ты его трахнул?

Взгляд Дина метнулся к лицу Сэма, пораженный прямотой Сэма там, где он бы испугался взрыва.

— Он тебя?

Дин поднялся на ноги с неожиданной вспышкой неистового волнения, дыхание было сдержанным, а позиция оборонительной. Сэм напрягся, но он не остановился. Упрямый ублюдок.

— Ты любил его?

— Сэм, — предупредил Дин.

Упоминать Бенни было ударом ниже пояса. Он ожидал такого от суки, которая сожгла чертову ногу Сэма, но подвергнуться допросу с пристрастием от собственного брата после того, как все сказано и сделано, было словно обухом по голове. Бенни был минным полем, и прежде Сэм прислушивался к предупредительным знакам. Но теперь он пренебрег ими и пошел напролом.

— Просто ответь на вопрос, Дин, — умолял Сэм.

Он выбрал этот момент, чтобы наконец подойти к нему. Дин услышал сигнальный щелчок неверного шага в голове. Сэм должен был понимать, что единственным результатом мог быть только взрыв.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, Сэм? А? Ты знаешь, что мы с Бенни были близки. Он был моим лучшим другом, ясно? Что еще тебе нужно? — потребовал Дин.

Он мог поклясться своей жизнью, что ни он, ни Сэм не сделали ни шага, однако пространство между ними оказалось слишком тесным. Сэм был прямо там, заполнив собой все, и Дин счел это удушающим. Ему нужен был воздух. Космос. Что-нибудь. Он не сдвинулся ни на дюйм.

— Ты любил его? — настаивал Сэм, сверля его взглядом.

Дин ничего не сказал. Он снизил напряжение, отведя взгляд, и мог практически слышать, как сердце Сэма разбилось.

— Ладно, я так и думал, — тяжело вздохнул Сэм.

Дин чувствовал сердцем, что вид у брата столь же подавленный, как и его тон. Он знал, что нужно что-то сказать, но, помоги ему бог, не знал что. Его рот раскрылся, но ни слова не вылетело. Сэм решился нарушить тишину.

— И тогда ты убил его. Ради меня.

Грудная клетка Дина взорвалась болью, когда он снова посмотрел на брата. Он чувствовал, что она выплеснулась, словно кровь, вся та боль из-за потери Бенни вновь воскресла. Вся та вина.

— Сэм, ты не можешь просто сказать…

— Но почему? Я не понимаю. Если ты люб…

— Ты знаешь почему! — прервал его Дин.

Он дошел до того, что взглядом умолял Сэма остановиться. Тот без ножа резал Дина, разве не мог этого понять? Чего он добивался?

— Нет, Дин, — возразил Сэм, качая головой. — Нет, не знаю. Если он столько значил, тогда почему ты сделал это?

— Потому что ты значишь больше.

Это не было криком. За этими словами не было никакой силы. Просто шепот правды, запечатленной в костях Дина. Сэм значил больше, чем что-либо. _Кто-либо_. То, что Сэм все еще не видел этого…

— И если ты еще этого не понял, ты намного глупее, чем я думал. Сколько раз я должен сказать, чтобы вбить в твою тупую башку? Нет ничего важнее тебя, Сэм. Даже Бенни. Потому что, да, я любил его, но то, что я чувствовал к нему, не имеет ни хрена общего с тем, что я чувствую…

Сэм бросился вперед и впился губами в его губы. Между ними всегда было нечто невысказанное. С самого начала оно прорывалось и захлестывало их и все вокруг них, безразличное и безжалостное к тем, кто оказался между ними, но ни у одного из них не было смелости признать это. Затем все пошло кувырком, и эта сила отошла на второй план, слишком туманная, чтобы пытаться пересечь. И вот Сэм прорвался сквозь нее, как и всегда.

А Дин? Боже, он был таким слабаком. В голове звенели предупреждающие колокольчики, но он таял от прикосновений больших рук Сэма, обхвативших его лицо, и скулил, пойманный в сети скользящих по его губам Сэмовых губ. Поцелуй смягчился, но в нем все еще сквозило отчаяние, особенно когда язык Сэма горячо скользнул по сомкнутым губам Дина.

Он уступил Сэму, как всегда делал и всегда будет. Его губы приоткрылись перед требовательным языком, и с них сорвался стон, когда Сэм втянул их в безумный водоворот ошеломляющего жара. Дин позволил ему вести в поцелуе, его собственные руки свободно лежали на бедрах Сэма. Сэм, будучи из тех, кому дашь палец — он всю руку откусит, скользнул руками к плечам Дина и засосал его язык. Если его целью было заставить колени Дина подгибаться, он вполне добился этого, заодно вызвав резкий громкий стон, на который Сэм ответил грубым стоном признательности, не похожим ни на что, что Дин слышал от своего брата раньше. 

Этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить его отстраниться и уклониться, когда Сэм попытался тянуться за ним, как будто Дин был его жизнью, недостижимой сушей, которую тонущий человек изо всех сил пытается достигнуть. Это немного разбило Дину сердце, но он положил руки на грудь Сэма, чтобы не дать ему завладеть губами, тем самым отлично отвлекая от реальности.

— Сэм. Сэм. Что мы делаем? Почему сейчас?

— Я знаю, я знаю, но…

Горячее дыхание Сэма опалило зацелованные губы. Дин был подтянут ближе, и каждая его клеточка зудела от желания, которое, он убежден, только брат мог удовлетворить. Но что-то еще останавливало его.

— Неподходящее время, малыш. Все так… Теперь, когда Мама вернулась.

Черт, сейчас, когда Мама жива и снова с ними, самое худшее время, чтобы пересечь эту запретную черту. Особенно когда между ними наконец-то все было хорошо, когда в кои-то веки _все было нормально_ , просить чего-нибудь еще, как было многократно доказано в их жизни, — просить о погибели.

— Я знаю, — повторил Сэм с грустным кивком. Разбитый, но принимающий.

— Это было бы…

— Глупо.

— Да.

— Могло бы все только испортить.

— А мы этого не хотим, не после всего, — тихо закончил Дин.

Затем он сделал ошибку, посмотрев вверх, тогда как Сэм посмотрел вниз. Двенадцать с лишним чертовски проклятых лет просто стерлись между ними, и внезапно ничто в мире не имело значения. Рука Дина скользнула, чтобы обнять Сэма за шею, а руки Сэма опустились на талию Дина. Он наклонился, когда Дин потянул, и они встретились посередине с поцелуем, который сказал все, и вдруг они были слишком близко и недостаточно близко.

— Боже.

Стена его спальни за спиной Дина была тверда, и тело, прижимающее его, было ненамного лучше. Сэм был настойчивым и сильным, удивив Дина, удерживая его запястья над головой только одной большой лапищей. Ему следовало бы вырваться из захвата, но жар, исходящий от кожи Сэма и обвивший Дина, не был похож на холодный, кусающий зажим наручников. Да и Сэм, елозящий своими горячими губами по подставленной шее Дина, был чертовски неплохим отвлечением.

Но, блядь, у Дина руки чесались от желания прикоснуться. Он не мог избавиться от вида Сэма до того, как Кас исцелил его: изрезанного и дрожащего, с искалеченной ногой, воняющей сожженной плотью и инфекцией. Ему нужно было прикоснуться к брату, почувствовать самому, что с ним все в порядке, но Сэм не позволил.

— Давай, Сэм. Хочу прикоснуться к тебе, — посетовал Дин, слегка дернув руками.

Если бы он действительно этого захотел, он знал, что Сэм отпустил бы без колебания. Но его рука, сжавшаяся вокруг запястий Дина, и бессловесное фырканье, когда он предупреждающе укусил его ключицу, зажгли в голове красные огни опасности. Возможно, это был их первый раз вместе, и пока Дин не знал Сэма в постели, но он знал своего брата. Что-то пошло не так.

— Сэмми, поговори со мной.

Рука Сэма снова сжалась, а другая рука присоединилась к захвату. Дин напрягся, ожидая действительно насильного удержания, но Сэм не схватился за него свободной рукой. Оставив засос на шее Дина, он потянулся к своей левой руке. Дин поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, как Сэм вжимает большой палец прямо в шрам, навсегда ставший частью его ладони, и осознание поразило Дина, словно тонна кирпичей, упавших на голову.

— Сэм.

Сэм отпустил его, когда Дин сильнее покрутил запястьями. Он выглядел испуганным, когда поднял глаза, губы красные и блестящие, и Дин не хотел ничего больше, кроме как снова завладеть ими, но знал, что это будет неправильный ход. Вместо этого он медленно потянулся к руке Сэма, предупреждая каждое свое движение.

— Я настоящий, Сэм. Я не знаю, что заставило тебя сомневаться в этом, но я реальный.

Дин заменил правую руку Сэма своей и сам надавил на шрам. Он добавил ноготь, чтобы убедиться, что Сэм это почувствовал. Боль в реальном мире отличалась от того, что они ощущали в Аду, и хотя он знал, что сука провела Сэма через один из кругов, до этого момента Дин не понимал, что она, возможно, слишком близко приблизилась к отметине. Боже, Сэмми, что она сделала с тобой?

— Эй, посмотри на меня. Почувствуй это. Я реальный. Это. Мы. Это все реально, Сэм. Я знаю, что ты это знаешь.

Сэм выглядел так, будто сейчас развалится, и это разорвало Дину сердце, а также разожгло огонь ярости в глубине его души. Он поклялся здесь и сейчас, что замочит не только суку, но и каждого распоследнего члена Британских Просвещенных за то, что они сделали с Сэмом. Хотя бы только за то, что снова заставили его сомневаться в реальности.

— Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, — сказал Сэм мягким, осторожным шепотом.

Его пальцы обернулись вокруг руки Дина, но на этот раз нерешительно, как будто испугавшись, что Дин исчезнет в дыму, если он схватится слишком сильно. Дин собирался заставить их всех страдать именно за это.

— Малыш, — проговорил Дин, обхватывая небритый подбородок Сэма. Сэм, жаждущий чего-то нежного, чего-то, что не причиняло боль, наклонился в прикосновение. — Ты видишь перед собой мужчину, а на самом деле нет. Я пинаюсь во сне, я захапаю все подушки. Я довольно властный в постели и, не стану врать, люблю порнуху. Также мне известно из надежных источников, что я пержу во сне. Мы сделаем это, мы справимся, и ты еще пожалеешь об этом, просто подожди.

Дин почувствовал безмерное облегчение, когда услышал легкий смешок, которого добивался. Он вернул Сэму хрупкую улыбку и еще раз надавил на шрам, прежде чем ослабить хватку. Губы Сэма сделали странную вещь: они приподнялись почти в улыбке, поджались, а затем снова опустились. Прежде чем Дин успел заволноваться, Сэм дотянулся до его лица и вовлек в поцелуй.

Этот поцелуй был сногсшибательным. Словно все, что когда-либо чувствовал Сэм, выплеснулось в этом поцелуе. Гнев, душевная боль, печаль, любовь, страсть и страдания — он отдал все это Дину. А Дин принял все до последней частицы и поглотил, с той же интенсивностью отдав свою гордость, свою неизменно глубокую любовь, свою веру в Сэма. Все, что чувствовал.

Сэм, издав высокий раненый горловой звук, потянул, и Дин последовал за ним. Они оба, спотыкаясь, оторвались от стены. Покуда неугомонные руки тянулись к пуговицам и пряжкам, Дин углубил поцелуй, чтобы испытать все, что Сэм хотел сказать на своем языке. Они разорвали поцелуй, только когда пришлось снимать одежду, чтобы добраться до обнаженной кожи, и шрамов, и новых способов опираться друг на друга.

Сэм позволил уложить себя, широко раздвинув ноги, на кровать Дина. Он скулил под Дином, и от внимания старшего не ускользнуло, насколько ему доверяли. Он проявил свою благодарность, благоговейно скользя руками по загорелому телу, осыпая поцелуями каждый шрам от пупка и выше, в то время как Сэм посылал электрические разряды удовольствия по рукам Дина и спине.

— Дин, — простонал Сэм.

Дин поцеловал его в грудь, туда, где, как птица в клетке, билось сердце.

— Я с тобой, малыш. Шшш, позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.

Приподнявшись достаточно, чтобы снять боксеры, убрав последний слой одежды между ними, Дин затем скрестил их бедра. У него стоял, у Сэма — наполовину, и недалеко от того, чтобы встать полностью, судя по стону, который вырвался из его груди. Большие руки скользнули вниз к бедрам Дина, вцепившись изо всех сил, удерживая и надавливая вниз, когда он приподнял их вверх.

Трение их членов ошарашило Дина. Он не ожидал, что это будет так хорошо. Немного странно, немного чуждо, но до боли интимно и ударяло по всем нужным местам. Собственные бедра Дина качнулись вперед и провернулись, размазывая предэякулят по стволу Сэма. Удовольствие, отразившееся у Сэма на лице, станет воспоминанием, которое Дин никогда не забудет.

— Вот так. Да, хорошо, — похвалил Дин, покачивая бедрами, пока они не нашли свой ритм, который сбился, когда Дин наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать Сэма. Их члены оказались в ловушке животов. Лежа грудь к груди, все, что они могли делать, только покачиваться туда-сюда и просто чувствовать. Сэм светился под Дином, как будто ему только и было нужно просто _это_ , а не какие-то грязные потрахушки и непристойные шлепки плоти о плоть.

Как выяснилось, они быстро приспособились, так же естественно, как и во всех аспектах жизни. Сэм был немного напорист, любил руководить бедрами Дина и контролировать движения, но не встретил недовольства со стороны брата. Все было хорошо, даже идеально, тела сплетались в погоне за наслаждением, так же как и языки, горячие, влажные и скользкие. 

Речь шла не о том, чтобы кончить, или вообще об удовольствии. Речь шла о возможности прикасаться безнаказанно. Речь шла о том, чтобы стереть из их умов все, кроме того, что существовало между ними прямо сейчас. Той бесспорной, нерушимой связи между ними. Того знания, глубоко выгравированного в их костях, что они сами — это все, что у них было, все, что им было нужно. Оргазм отошел на второй план. 

Он встряхнул их, заставляя задыхаться в зацелованные губы друг друга. Сэм, с громким грудным стоном, с именем Дина на губах, содрогнулся под братом всем телом. Это заставило самого Дина сорваться в пропасть, кончить с легким шокированным хрипом, напрягая мышцы.

Когда огни перестали танцевать за веками, Дин обнаружил, что теперь оказался под Сэмом. Это было не так уж и плохо, потому что казалось, что мозг вытек через член и по дороге потерялись все кости. Сэм крепко обнимал его, гарантируя, что какое-то время Дину не понадобятся его конечности, и что-то шептал в созвездия рассыпавшихся по плечам веснушек.

— Спасибо, — слегка дрожа, снова и снова повторял он.

Дин собрался с силами, чтобы освободить руку и погладить пальцами влажные от пота волосы. Он обхватил Сэма за шею, поцеловал в висок и мягко мурлыкал, чтобы помочь ему успокоиться.

— Как насчет…

— Мы пересечем эту черту, когда доберемся туда, Сэм. Прямо сейчас? Это просто мы. Просто ты и я, братишка.

Сэм поцеловал его, мягко, сладко и благодарно. Дин возвратил поцелуй, счастливый просто от возможности сделать это, пока не пришло время вернуться в реальный мир.


End file.
